Elastico (345)
Elastico, A.K.A. Experiment 345, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba. He is designed to distract enemies by performing tricks with his elastic body. His one true place is with the circus. Bio Experiment 345 was the 345th genetic experiment created by Jumba with Hämsterviel's funding. He was designed to distract enemies by performing tricks with his elastic body. 345 and the other first 624 experiments were deactivated and smuggled to Earth by Jumba during his mission to capture Experiment 626. All of the experiment pods were released and scattered across the island of Kauai. Lilo & Stitch: The Series At an unknown point, Experiment 345 was activated. 345 found his way to an international circus, where he was taken in and named Elastico by his ringmaster. A picture of Elastico was shown in a newspaper article, which Gantu somehow got a hold of and read. Stitch, after being ignored by Lilo who was working on a new hula dance, followed Elastico to the circus and tried to capture him, but the latter teased Stitch and turned the whole thing into a game. Eventually, Elastico calmed down when Stitch grabbed him and called him "cousin". Later, Gantu came and took Elastico, much to the ringmaster's disappointment. However, after noticing Stitch and his incredible stunts, the ringmaster decided to have Stitch substitute for Elastico, and then gave him a contract to sign. Stitch happily accepted. Meanwhile, Gantu tried to teleport Elastico to Hämsterviel, but the experiment put up quite a fight and was proven difficult for Gantu to grab. Eventually, Gantu did catch him by blasting him and put him in shackles, but Elastico stretched out of the shackles and under the glass of the teleportation chamber just before transport. Elastico somehow packaged himself and then shipped himself back to the circus, much to the ringmaster's joy. Gantu soon attacked and attempted to take Elastico back, but was thwarted by Stitch, the ringmaster and his circus troupe. When Lilo found out that Stitch ran away with the circus, she traveled over there and made amends with him. After the ringmaster saw that Stitch had a family of his own, he let Stitch go home with Lilo and bid him farewell. Lilo and Stitch then decided that Elastico's one true place was to be with the circus. Elastico was one of the experiments in "Checkers" who joined Stitch in a rebellion against Gantu. Gantu even put Elastico on his head, thinking the latter was Checkers. In "Remmy", Elastico was one of the experiments in Lilo's dream. Leroy & Stitch The first 624 experiments, including Elastico, were rounded up by Leroy and taken to a stadium to be destroyed. However, Lilo, Stitch, Jumba, Pleakley, Reuben and Gantu arrived before the experiments could be destroyed. Elastico participated in the following battle between the experiments and the Leroy clones by strangling Leroys with his elastic body. However, the Leroys soon gained the upper hand in the battle, but were defeated when Lilo, Stitch, Reuben and several other experiments performed the song Aloha Oe, which caused the Leroy army to shut down due to the original Leroy's failsafe. Elastico joins them for the song by playing the trombone. Stitch! anime In Stitch! anime, he is given the additional power to transform things into circus-related items and animals, such as dogs, monkeys, elephants, seals, etc. by Hämsterviel, in order to turn Stitch into a harmless, little puppy, making him easier to capture. But Yuna was turned into a dog by mistake, and Stitch did not realize it was actually her until he found her in a circus tent being tortured to do tricks for the circus. Personality Elastico is a very playful experiment that treats just about anything like a game. He amuses himself by stretching his body into fun shapes or using his stretching ablilities to pull little jokes on others. Despite this, he can be very jumpy in immediate danger or if someone is trying to catch him. The one thing he dislikes more than anything is being grabbed or restrained with the exception of hugs. He also loves both of his families (his circus family and his ohana with Lilo, Stitch and all the other experiments) very much, calming down when Stitch was trying to capture him after Stitch called him "cousin". Elastico is generally friendly and very affectionate toward almost everybody. He is also very terrified of Gantu, screaming every time he sees Gantu and grabbing onto Stitch's head when he approaches. This is very reasonable due to the fact Elastico has been grabbed, choked, pulled, squished, blasted, kidnapped and shackled by Gantu. Despite this, he seems to have gotten over his fear by "Checkers". Elastico is a fun-loving experiment and also a bit of a prankster, he loves making jokes and pranking his comrades, sometimes irritating them, he is also very mischievous and curious, sometimes, breaking the rules for his own fun. But needless to say Elastico is good-natured, loves entertaining, his friends and hates to see people sad, fight or argue. He also enjoys pranking and playing around with his enemies. Biology Appearance Elastico is a green, furless, earless, clownish, roughly monkey-like creature with a small, stumpy tail, a large red round clown nose, white face and stomach, wide mouth, black eyes, neck frill, three huge tendrils on his head that resemble a jester's cap, and a purple spot on his stomach. He stands 2 feet 11 inches tall and weighs 43 lbs. Special Abilities Elastico can manipulatively stretch and bend any part of his body like taffy, flatten it until it is incredibly thin, reshape it to anything from a parachute to a rubber raft and use this ability to perform amazing stunts and tricks. His minimum thickness is stated as 1 mm, which would limit him stretch distance to 30 meters; however, he can stretch up to 300 feet (91.44 m) and leap up to 80 feet (24.39 m). He has displayed the ability to transform things into circus-related items and animals, such as dogs, monkeys, elephants, seals, etc., but this has only been shown while under the effects of Hämsterviel. Elastico can roll into a ball, more of a bouncy ball than the form Stitch and most other experiments use. Elastico can inflate himself and float like a balloon as well. As part of stretching, Elastico displays some amount of invulnerability. Forced stretching, even under several tons of load, appears to cause pain and discomfort but no permanent or even temporary harm. A high degree of protection is also afforded by his skin. Combined with flexibility, this makes him immune to bullets. He can use his elasticity to throw objects with far more force than his slight stature would imply. He has also shown the ability to shape shift with his elasticity. Elastico has shown to be skilled in playing the trombone. Weaknesses Stretching because of someone pulling on him causes him discomfort, and is jumpy around anything that he sees as a threat, but is otherwise indestructible. Trivia *Elastico is one of the ten known experiments named by someone other than Lilo, the other nine being Yaarp, Gigi, Hammerface, Heat, Thresher, Plasmoid, Morpholomew, Shrink, and Leroy. *Elastico's pod color is green. *Elastico is described by the experiment computer screen as, "Experiment 345 Primary function: Destructions with performing forces". *Elastico's head appears in the game Jumba's Lab. Gallery 345 elastico by bricerific43-d5a2aaj.jpg 345_Elastico__by_experiments.jpg 1a6cc337aba15e7638788e26fafb1aa3-d2yyd41.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-13h59m11s89.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-13h59m36s56.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h00m24s62.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h00m42s244.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h00m49s83.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h01m25s150.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h01m37s17.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h01m48s137.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h02m16s130.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h02m49s215.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h02m36s106.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h03m04s115.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h03m44s255.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h04m12s174.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h04m59s16.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h05m05s69.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-08h24m03s101.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h05m19s221.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h05m30s54.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h06m19s36.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h06m34s175.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h06m50s79.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h08m03s41.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h08m35s102.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h08m25s17.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h08m52s41.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h09m03s77.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h09m11s214.png|"Cousin?!" vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h09m32s179.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h09m44s9.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h11m58s47.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h12m17s24.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h14m02s253.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h14m23s138.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h14m38s181.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h16m31s8.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h17m03s82.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h16m52s216.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h16m41s102.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h17m11s171.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h17m24s5.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h17m41s202.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h17m34s153.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h17m49s9.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h18m10s239.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h18m18s49.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h18m35s170.png|Elastico captured vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h18m40s36.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h18m49s104.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h19m02s244.png|Elastico escapes vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h27m19s93.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h26m29s109.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h27m39s238.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h27m45s96.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h27m52s156.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h28m02s235.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h29m21s203.png|Elastico juggling bowling pins on a tightrope vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h29m30s125.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h29m35s185.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h29m03s76.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h29m47s46.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h30m25s147.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h30m33s235.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h30m53s194.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h31m27s22.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h31m11s72.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h31m45s166.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h31m53s14.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h32m03s135.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h33m06s237.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h33m13s29.png|Elastico riding a unicycle vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h32m44s198.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h33m23s119.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h33m56s47.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h34m26s13.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h34m48s201.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h35m01s113.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h35m08s166.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h35m28s107.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h35m43s27.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h36m29s233.png|Elastico grabs onto Stitch's head after seeing Gantu vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h41m19s59.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h41m40s224.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h42m22s179.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h42m43s103.png|Stitch hugging Elastico and his ringmaster goodbye vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h43m30s72.png screenCapture 11.06.13 15-10-00.jpg screenCapture 11.06.13 15-10-45.jpg vlcsnap-2013-01-14-21h28m01s32.png vlcsnap-2012-07-02-19h42m30s140.png 33494404040.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-07-02-19h42m39s46.png ExperimentsLine.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h58m00s88.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-19h04m47s32.png vlcsnap-2013-05-21-13h24m29s103.png vlcsnap-2013-07-20-10h44m56s99.png vlcsnap-2013-07-08-17h13m16s128.png vlcsnap-2013-07-20-10h45m02s180.png vlcsnap-2013-07-20-10h44m35s166.png vlcsnap-2012-12-19-22h04m38s202.png vlcsnap-2013-07-20-10h45m33s244.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-08-17h18m22s123.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h43m11s65.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-21h27m08s117.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h40m56s221.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-19-22h05m25s143.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-21-14h32m30s213.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-19h23m44s155.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-22h16m18s43.png The Origin Of Stitch Elastico.jpg 345anime.png|Elastico in Stitch! anime panes59.jpg Category:Characters Category:Experiments Category:3-Series Category:Males